


Home

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Pining, pre-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Returning to the Enterprise-D





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



This time, stepping onto the Enterprise-D was like coming home.

She belonged here, not at Starfleet Medical.

Beverly Crusher had been given an excellent opportunity, but she’d found that it wasn’t as good as the one she had left behind.

It wasn’t as good as the people she had left behind. Not just Wesley, determined to follow in Jack’s footsteps, but all of them. Will. Deanna. Geordi. Data. Worf.

They had become a family of sorts.

And Jean-Luc. She had missed him more than she had planned, more than she cared to admit.

Perhaps this time things might be different.


End file.
